


Four Times that Steve Didn’t Get It  (and one time when he got it all over the room)

by LapfulofMisha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky shoots at Jarvis with a paint ball gun, Destruction of innocent inanimate objects, M/M, Natasha does Bucky's hair, Rough Sex, bottom!Steve, plot to support porn, really athletic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapfulofMisha/pseuds/LapfulofMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is horny.  Really hot sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times that Steve Didn’t Get It  (and one time when he got it all over the room)

It’s been 10 months and Bucky’s beginning to feel safe at Stark Tower, if not exactly comfortable. The extravagance that surrounds him is difficult to comprehend, compared to the places he’s been kept over the last decades, and compared with the crappy apartment he shared with Steve before that. But he’s healing, under the constant vigilance of Natasha, the reluctantly watchful eye of Tony, the careful counsel of Sam, and the unending devotion of Steve. Steve has literally put his whole life on hold for his best friend, has not left his side, has allowed him to cry on his shoulder and use him as a punching bag to release his frustration.

Bucky doesn’t know how to tell him how grateful he is, that his constant presence is the glue holding him together, that seeing his face is enough reason for him to get up in the morning when he thinks he doesn’t deserve the very air that he’s breathing.

Bucky’s had feelings for Steve ever since they were kids, even while he was chasing off the bullies and taking care of Steve when he was sick. Because Steve, despite being small, was fearless and ferocious. He’s the kind of guy you want watching your back, because no matter what, he’s not gonna leave you. But it’s more than that, a lot more, and Bucky should be better at hiding how he feels because he’s had _years_ of practice.

But Steve is so damn _accommodating_. Whatever Bucky needs, it’s like Steve can _sense_ it. He knows when Bucky needs space, and he keeps everyone away so Bucky can have solitude. He knows when Bucky doesn’t want to be alone, and he stays within two feet of him. He knows when Bucky can’t handle silence, and he talks endlessly about the good times, and sometimes what he says triggers Bucky’s memories.

Sometimes he looks at Bucky like he wants more, like he needs something back from Bucky but can’t bring himself to ask, can’t bring himself to burden his friend when he’s already been through so much. Bucky doesn’t think it’s his imagination telling him Steve wants him that way too. But his mind is so fried, his perceptions so tainted, and he won’t risk losing Steve when finally, after all these years, he has him back.

But he aches for him, and sometimes it’s more than he can bear.

It’s late when Bucky sneaks into Steve’s room. He could knock on the door, like a normal person, and without question Steve would let him in. But it’s so ingrained in him to be unseen, a shadow, a ghost, and he doesn’t even consciously think about it, just scales the wall and climbs through his window because that’s what he’s done for decades. And there’s Steve, sleeping peacefully in his bed, covered up to his waist with a big, thick comforter, not even snoring (that part’s definitely a change for the better, Bucky thinks). His huge naked chest rises and falls peacefully, and Bucky remembers many nights when his throat and stomach caved in as he struggled for air, and it’s good to know that asthma can’t touch him anymore.

He walks silently over to the bed and slips under the covers next to him. Steve wakes up despite the fact that he hasn’t made a sound, because this isn’t the first time he’s come to him like this, but tonight it’s different, and well, it’s kind of difficult to hide the fact that he’s hard as a fucking rock. Steve gasps as he feels Bucky push up against him, then wrap his leg around Steve’s. Steve’s body responds almost instantly, and he reaches for Bucky, putting his hand on Bucky’s butt and breathing in deeply.

Bucky says nothing, because he figures his body’s kind of speaking for itself, and he’s never been good at stating the obvious. He’s also kind of terrified, but figures if Steve freaks out he can always blame it on the fact that no one has touched him in decades, for anything other than punishment or torture or training, or self-defense. And now that he’s starting to feel like a human being again, at least a little bit, it’s kind of natural that he’s going to have needs.

Steve doesn’t freak out. But he does pull away, albeit gently.

“Make yourself comfortable, buddy,” he says, and rolls away from him, and goes back to sleep.

***

Thursday is movie night, because Sam says stability and normal activities are important to Bucky’s recovery. (And even though none of them would admit to it, they all secretly like the ‘family’ thing.) Steve is sitting on Tony’s huge, plush wrap around couch. Tony is sitting next to him with Pepper in his lap. Steve looks up when Bucky walks in the room and his face lights up.

“Hey Bucky,” he says, smiling, over the noise of Natasha and Sam arguing over which movie to watch.  Steve finally gives in to Natasha (after realizing she has ulterior motives for her choice, but Bucky doesn’t know this).  Sam finds the rom-com on Netflix and goes to make popcorn. Natasha and Pepper exchange smug glances as Bucky settles into the couch next to Steve. If he sits a little closer than is strictly necessary, given the immense surface area of the couch, Steve doesn’t seem to mind, or even notice.

Bucky is practically snuggling against him. Their knees are touching. Their hips are touching. Their shoulders are touching. About twenty minutes into the movie, Steve glances at Bucky.

“How can you even see the movie with all that hair in your face?” he teases, and reaches up and brushes the hair away from his eyes, tucking it neatly behind his ears before returning his attention to the movie. Bucky is encouraged by the (somewhat) intimate touch. He slips his hand into Steve’s. Steve looks up in surprise, but smiles and squeezes his hand.

Bucky doesn’t look at him, he’s still self-conscious about the whole PDA thing, even though it’s much more acceptable in this time.  He also ignores Natasha’s grin.

The movie doesn’t interest him much, and Bucky spends the rest of it trying to figure out how to let Steve know he wants more from him that just friendship. He decides the best thing to do is be direct, so when the movie finally ends, he turns to Steve with the intention of getting him alone in his room and confessing.

Steve is fast asleep.

***

It’s been weeks now and Bucky is growing more frustrated than ever with his own inability to make Steve understand what he so desperately needs. It’s almost impossible to understand it himself, because what he needs has changed so much from before. Seventy years ago he wanted to be Steve’s protector. He still wants that to some degree but Steve doesn’t need it anymore. Their roles have actually kind of reversed, and Steve is the one taking care of _him_ now. And Bucky is indescribably grateful.

It’s gratitude, and the love that’s always been there, but it’s also the fact that he hasn’t had meaningful sex in a _very_ long time, and the only person he thinks about doing it with is Steve. He’s dying to see every inch of Steve’s new body, to test his limits, his stamina, his strength.  Because if he doesn’t get to do it pretty soon, all the dirty fantasies and daydreams invading his brain are going to drive him _nuts_.

Meanwhile, Steve, bless his pure white heart, doesn’t understand Bucky’s misery. Even when Natasha spells it out for him.

“I just don’t know what to do for the guy!” he tells her as she’s fixing herself a salad. They are standing in the kitchen of her suite in the tower, and she’s trying her damnedest not to give in to her urges and slap some sense into him.

“Steve,” she says tonelessly, “are you honestly trying to tell me you don’t know how desperately Barnes needs to get laid?” She dices up a tomato with a speed Steve finds a little intimidating.

“Get laid? You mean-”

“Sex, Steve. Barnes needs sex.”

“Oh,” he says lamely, feeling his cheeks burn. He clears his throat. “Don’t you think that’s a bad idea? I mean, he’s so big and strong, and girls are so-”

He interrupts himself as Natasha points the tip of the knife up under his chin. “You were saying?” she smiles sweetly.

“Well, I mean, not _you_ ,” he stammers, “but I don’t think he wants to do that with you, I mean it’s not that he doesn’t, or hasn’t, I mean, what I mean, is, uh, what if he accidentally hurts somebody?”

Natasha rolls her eyes and resumes attacking her vegetables. A cucumber is sliced practically down to its _atoms_ before she gets enough control over herself to say, “He doesn’t need sex with some random person, Rogers.”

“I don’t think he’s really ready for a relationship, Natasha.  We’ll just have to think of something else.” And with that, Steve decides he suddenly has somewhere else he needs to be. After he leaves, Natasha throws the knife into the wall.

***

Bucky decides the reason he can’t get Steve’s attention is because Steve is so focused on helping his friend that he can’t see him as more than that. He wants to make Steve notice him. Really _see_ him. He goes to Natasha for help.

Natasha takes him shopping, and when all is said and done, Bucky thanks her and disappears with his packages up to his room. He showers and trims the scruff on his face (he’s not ready to part with it totally). When he comes out of the bathroom, he’s thankful he has a towel around his waist because Natasha is sitting on his bed going through the bags of clothes. She pulls out a pair of jeans, nods, and hands them over to Bucky, who looks bewildered.

“I can dress myself, you know.”

She snorts. “You. Are. A guy. Put the jeans on while I find you a shirt.”

“I want the black one,” he tells her.

“Shocking,” she answers. “Why not this one?” She holds up a blue tank top. “Brings out your eyes.”

“No,” he says stubbornly.

“Barnes, if the point is to get Steve to look at your admittedly very _hot_ body-”

“It’s not,” he says. He grabs the black shirt, the one with long sleeves, and disappears back to the bathroom to get dressed.

“When you’re done I’m gonna fix your hair,” she calls after him.

The door opens and he peeks his head out. “What the hell do you think you’re gonna do to my hair?”

Half an hour later . . .

Bucky is standing in Steve’s doorway, watching Steve as he looks out the window at the city. He can’t believe he went to Natasha for help. His jeans are so tight they are practically form fitting. His hair hangs in soft, carefully messy layers on his head, and how does anyone spend _twenty minutes_ trying to make their hair look like they didn’t just spend twenty minutes on it? At least his arm is covered, because even though he’s never been self-conscious about it before, he doubts Steve can get turned on by someone who has cold shiny metal where their arm should be.

He suddenly feels ridiculous and nearly turns and runs when Steve notices him and his whole face lights up like the sun.

“Hey, come in Bucky.”

“Uh, hey Steve,” he says. “What’re you lookin’ at out there?”

 Steve gives him a sheepish grin. “The cars. There’s just so many models. And the colors. How does anyone decide which car they want?”

“Ask Tony. He’s got enough of them.”

Steve nods his agreement, and then the strangest look comes over his face, and he runs his eyes up and down Bucky.

“Buck, you, uh, you look really great. You, uh, got a date or somethin’?”

Bucky looks away. “Well, I was kind of hoping I might get one.”

Steve’s face falls, and he looks back out the window.

“Are you sure you’re up for that?” he asks.

Bucky suddenly has the urge to shake Steve until he screams, but instead he settles for yelling at him. “I’m not a damn priest, Steve! I’m not _dead,_ and I’m not _fragile_ , and I’m not going to _hurt_ anyone! I just need to _feel_ something, don’t you get that?”

Steve reaches for him. For his metal arm.

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

This infuriates Bucky even more, because _worry_ is not what he wants Steve to feel for him. He pulls away. Steve sighs.

“Look, I just don’t want some girl to-”

“I don’t want some girl either! I want you! Why can’t you get that through your head!?”

Steve’s mouth drops open and he says nothing, because he’s stunned speechless. Bucky takes his silence for rejection. He wipes all expression from his face and mumbles an apology, then disappears out the door.

***

Bucky flees to his bedroom and proceeds to punch holes in every surface which happens to be within reach: his flatscreen, the wall, the mirror in the bathroom. He rips off the shirt and throws it on the floor in a heap. He doesn’t hear Steve come in.

“Jesus, Bucky, stop!” he yells.

Bucky turns to face him, and Steve sees the Winter Soldier. “Get out,” he growls.

“Bucky,” Steve begins.

Bucky tries to push him out of the way, and is utterly unprepared when Steve pushes back, shoves him up against the wall, and kisses him. He kisses with his mouth closed, but with enough heat and intensity that Bucky slowly melts into him.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Bucky asks when he finally pulls away.

“Something I should have done decades ago.” He runs his fingers down Bucky’s bare muscular chest and Bucky shivers. Steve raises an eyebrow and does it again.

“That fucking _tickles_ ,” Bucky moans, grabs Steve, and shoves him toward the bed.

“Woah, pushy pushy!” Steve grins.

“You’re a little punk, you know that?”

“You like it rough, I take it? Funny, I’d have taken you for the romantic, snuggly type – wooooaah!”

Steve’s teasing is interrupted by Bucky grabbing him around the neck and shoving him up against the wall, knocking a lamp off the stand by his bed and a picture off the wall.

“I’m kind of excited by your enthusiasm, Buck.”

“Shut the fuck up, Steve.” He lets go of him long enough to jerk Steve’s pants down and grab his balls. Steve’s eyes fall shut as Bucky strokes the back of his nuts with his right hand and reaches around to grab his ass with his left. He _kneads_ his ass cheek and strokes up Steve’s dick, teasing, and says, “Fuck, Steve, you could put somebody’s _eye_ out with that thing.”

“I can think of better uses for it. Tell me what you need, Buck. Cause I’ll do anything you want.”

“I want you naked on my bed,” he commands, removing his hands from Steve, and Steve is quick to comply.

Bucky’s prepared. He has been for a while now. He peels off his jeans, kicks the lamp out from under his feet and crawls on top of Steve, who is face down on his bed. He pushes apart his ass cheeks and spreads the jelly-like lube around Steve’s hole, then pushes his fingers into it, one at a time, until three have disappeared. Steve gasps, but before he can react any further Bucky’s pulled out the fingers and is sliding his dick inside, needing to feel Steve surrounding him, hot and wet.

“ _God_ , Bucky,” Steve groans, and Bucky’s heart sinks, because he knows he must be hurting him, but Steve reaches behind with both hands and pulls Bucky closer until Bucky’s pelvis is resting against Steve’s back. Bucky pins Steve’s arms to the bed and he moans.

“Bucky,” he gasps, “need you to grab it.  Need you to jerk me off.”

Bucky’s surprised and definitely pleased to hear Steve talking dirty. It’s a way bigger turn on than he’d ever imagined. And _fuck_ has he _imagined_.

“Tell me, Steve. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he says, and for that second he sounds so much like the old Bucky that Steve nearly cums all over the bed. Bucky continues to pound into him at roughly the speed of sound and Steve pants out in rhythm with their fucking, “I want you – to - devour me. I’ve wanted that - for so long. I want to feel your mouth – want to see your face while you’re - sucking me off.”

Bucky groans, because fuck he’s never seen Steve like this, so completely undone, and it’s been so fucking _long_. “Jesus it’s always the quiet ones,” he teases, and he cums inside Steve, his orgasm sending warm ripples through his entire body.

He slides out with a pop, and Steve, who’s bleeding a little and has got to be sore, doesn’t waste any time rolling out from under Bucky and grabbing him by the hair. They roll off the bed in a heap of limbs, Bucky trying to hold on to the bed as they fall and succeeding mostly in pulling the comforter down on top of them.  

Jarvis’ voice interrupts them to announce, “Gentlemen, I’d like to point out that you are causing unnecessary destruction to Mr. Stark’s property.” Bucky fumbles around under the bed, produces a paint ball gun (courtesy of Sam) and shoots in the general direction of Jarvis’ voice. “ _That_ was _definitely_ unnecessary,” he mumbles, sounding more irritated than any AI has a right to sound.

Steve knocks the paint ball gun away from Bucky, rolls on top of him, and presses their mouths together, and it is _glorious_ the way Steve’s tongue fumbles around in Bucky’s mouth. 

“For fuck’s sake, Steve, didn’t anyone ever teach you how to kiss?” Steve pulls back, looking hurt, and Bucky seizes the opportunity to flip him onto his back and pin him to the ground. “This is how it’s done,” he says, and thrusts his tongue into Steve’s mouth, licking behind his front teeth and sucking on his top lip. He deepens the kiss and Steve struggles against Bucky’s weight, moaning into his mouth.

Bucky knows it’s Steve’s turn, and Steve’s dick is trapped between them, and it’s fucking huge, sliding against his stomach. Steve’s hips are driving into Bucky uncontrollably as he kisses him, and Bucky has to admit the man is a quick learner, and his mouth is starting to drive Bucky wild. Steve is so hot beneath the weight of Bucky he could go supernova, and when Bucky lifts up off of him he whimpers at the loss.

But Bucky has no intention of leaving him hanging. Steve rubs his fingers along Bucky’s cheek, and Bucky grins as he licks all the way from the base of Steve’s balls, up along his shaft and over the head, sucking up the salty taste of pre-cum and then taking as much of Steve into his mouth as he can. Steve puts his hands in Bucky’s hair and pulls, and Bucky is so turned on he can’t see straight. He grabs the base of Steve’s cock while he sucks on the top, squeezing and jerking and practically kneading the cum out of him as he bobs with his own motions.

“Fucking hell. Fucking _hell_ , Bucky! Your fucking _mouth_.”

Bucky finishes sucking him off, then looks up and wipes his mouth, grinning at Steve.

He gets up to go get a washcloth, but Steve grabs his foot as he tries to walk off and Bucky falls to the ground. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he asks, crawling over to straddle Bucky. Bucky playfully tries to wiggle out from under him, and they end up rolling around on the ground, stopping only when they roll into a table and send a vase toppling off onto the floor, where it shatters, its pieces blending right in with the rest of the destruction.

Jarvis fucking _sighs_.

Both men freeze when they hear footsteps running down the hall toward their room, then lighter footsteps coming from the other direction.  They look at each other in horror, wrapped up in each other’s arms, covered in sweat and various other things, as they hear Sam ask just outside their door: “what the hell is going on in there?”

“It’s okay, Sam. They’re okay.” Natasha says quietly, calmly.

“But I thought I heard-”

“You probably did,” she answers.

And all of a sudden Sam gets it, chuckles, says, “all right, then!” and two sets of footsteps walk away.

“Where the fuck were we?” Bucky asks, rolling on top again, resting on his elbows to look down at Steve.

“You were about to explain to me why it took us so long to actually do this.” Steve is smirking up at him.

 “Actually I think I was about to stick my dick in your mouth.”

“That works too.”

Bucky puts his knees on either side of Steve’s head and sits on his chest. Steve puts his hands on Bucky’s ass and pulls him forward enough that he can get his mouth around him. He sucks on it like it’s the world’s widest popsicle and Bucky closes his eyes and takes in deep gasping breaths. He’s shocked that he can be this way with someone, this trusting, and that’s the last coherent thought he has as all the blood in his body suddenly concentrates itself between his legs.

“Steve,” he whimpers, “stop or I’m gonna blow in your mouth.”

Steve sucks harder.

“Dammit Steve, fuck, what the fuck?” he says breathlessly, then releases for the second time. Steve lets go and tries to swallow, and some of it runs out of his mouth. Bucky wipes Steve’s face off with his fingers and shakes his head. “I can’t fucking believe you. Have you done _any_ of this before?”

Steve hesitates, and Bucky shakes his head. “Nevermind. I don’t wanna know. But I do gotta ask one thing,” he says seriously, looking down into Steve’s eyes. “All this time, didn’t you know how much I wanted you? How come you ignored me?”

“I knew. But I wasn’t sure _you_ knew. And I wanted to make sure you were okay before we started anything.”

“You were afraid of me,” Bucky says dully.

“I was afraid of hurting you,” Steve corrects him.

“And now?”

“You’ve always been larger than life to me, Buck. I’ve loved you from day one. And, uh, what about you?”

“Well, I prefer the romantic, snuggly types . . .”

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Barnes.”

“I look forward to it, Rogers.”

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
